Blut und Tränen
by Caillean1
Summary: Kamuis Kampf um Fuumas Schicksal als Erddrache - Alternatives Ende zum achten Band


_Und wenn alle Lichter ausgehen, bin ich da._

Ihr Blick war auf mich gerichtet und er hielt mich gefangen. Sie sah mich an, so voller Schmerz und Leid, dass die Schuld mich überwältigte. Ich sank auf die Knie. 

„Onii-chan ..." Ihre schwache Stimme konnte nicht bis zu Fuuma durchdringen, ihr Hilferuf ihn nicht zur Besinnung bringen. Er hob das Schwert hoch über seinen Kopf und sah zu mir hinab. Die Kälte in seinem Blick versetzte mir einen Stich, hilflos streckte ich Kotori flehend die Hände entgegen. Das Kreuz, an das sie gefesselt war, war in diesem Augenblick unerreichbar. All die Macht, die in meinem Namen lag, war am Ende völlig nutzlos. Ich konnte ihren Tod nicht abwenden.

Das Schwert sank hinab, das kalte, unbarmherzige Eisen drang tief in Kotoris Brust ein, es wühlte und grub, bis es sich einen Weg zu ihrem Herzen gebahnt hatte.

_Alles um dich herum stirbt. Kehrst du nun zu mir zurück?_

Blut quoll in Schüben aus der Wunde, benetzte das Schwert und lief an Kotoris Körper hinab. Es tropfte zu Boden und ich streckte meine Hände danach aus. Fassungslos starrte ich auf sie hinab, sie waren blutverschmiert und schuldbeladen.

Kein Schmerzensschrei war über ihre Lippen gekommen; wortlos verließ sie diese Welt, klagte weder mich, noch Fuuma an.

Und doch klebte ihr Blut an meinen Händen. Ich war ihr Mörder, denn ich hatte Fuuma nicht davon abgehalten. Wie in Trance hatte ich seinem grausamen Treiben tatenlos zugesehen.

„Die Erde will die Reform." Fuuma sah noch immer auf mich hinab, sein Blick war triumphierend. Verzweifelt vergrub ich das Gesicht in den Händen; die Schuld nahm mir den Atem, der Schmerz machte es unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Kotoris Blut bedeckte meinen Körper. 

Ihr Bruder trat nach ihrem Leichnam.

_Welchen Sinn hat es nun noch zu kämpfen? Gib dich mir hin, ich erlöse dich ..._

Er sprang leichtfüßig hinab und ließ Kotori an ihrem Kreuz hängen, das Schwert ragte noch immer aus ihrem Körper hervor. Er kniete sich vor mich.

„Kamui. Du gefällst mir immer noch. Wische ihr schmutziges Blut ab und folge mir. Zusammen führen wir die Erde zu ihrer Wiedergeburt. Lasse dieses Mädchen zurück." Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung schnitten die Drahtseile, die Kotori an ihrem Kreuz festhielten, in ihren Körper und rissen ihn in Stücke. Ihr Kopf fiel zu Boden und rollte auf mich zu.

Wie gelähmt griff ich danach. Ich nahm ihn in beide Hände und blickte in die leeren Augen. Fuuma nahm sein Schwert wieder auf.

_Ich mache dich frei._

Er richtete sich auf und hielt mir die Klinge unters Kinn.

„Ich verlange eine Entscheidung. Jetzt." Langsam sah ich zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht war bewegungslos, er drückte das Eisen fester in mein Fleisch. Es schmerzte.

„Wieso, Fuuma?" Meine Stimme war dünn und hoch; es fühlte sich an, als bekäme ich keine Luft mehr. Ich rang um Atem.

„Die Erde will die Reform." wiederholte er mit einem kalten Lächeln; mein Leid berührte ihn nicht. „Zu diesem Zweck werde ich alle ausmerzen, die die Erde schänden. Stehst du auf meiner Seite, Kamui? Auf der Seite der Erde?" Mit der Rechten richtete er unbeirrt das Schwert auf mich und die Linke streckte er nach mir aus. „Wähle deinen Weg, Kamui." Ich erwiderte nichts; Tränen strömten mir über die Wangen und tropften zu Boden. Ich blickte auf, sah in das geliebte Gesicht, in Fuumas feurige Augen, sah seine Macht, sah seine Stärke; er war der letzte, der mir noch geblieben war.

Ich umklammerte Kotoris Kopf zitternd.

„Dann folge ihr in die Hölle!" schrie Fuuma zornig; erneut hob er das Heilige Schwert über sich. 

Ich sah ihn an und begegnete seinem Blick, erbarmungslos funkelnde Augen, die früher einmal von Wärme und Güte erfüllt gewesen waren. Für welche Seite Fuuma sich auch entschied, es war auch die meinige. Er war der letzte geliebte Mensch, der den Krieg der Drachen überlebt hatte. Nie könnte ich Fuuma verlassen.

Ich ließ Kotoris Kopf fallen und er rollte achtlos beiseite. Fuuma ließ die Waffe sinken.

Mit der rechten Hand wischte ich mir Blut und Tränen aus dem Gesicht, auf Knien rutschte ich bis zu ihm heran und umschlang seine Hüften. Mein Kopf ruhte auf seinem Bauch.

„Nun sind alle tot ... ich habe nur noch dich. Ich werde tun, was du verlangst." Mit jedem Wort gewann meine Stimme an Festigkeit. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu Fuuma auf; er fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Kamui ..." Seine Stimme klang sanft und ich fühlte, ich hatte mich richtig entschieden. Seine alte Wärme war zurückgekehrt. Kotoris tote Augen loderten anklagend auf, aber ich sah kein weiteres Mal zu ihr herüber.

Meine Entscheidung war gefallen.

_Und der Untergang naht._


End file.
